mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Las Vegas Preview
right * Though first introduced in December 6, 2009 as "Western US", Zynga changed the in-game travel tab name to Las Vegas on December 9. It is expected to be released sometime in 2010. * "Get ready to take the crime to Las Vegas because the looting is on! This Friday, June 25th, we’re dropping 7 Vegas items when you do jobs and win fights. Collect all the Vegas loot and you’ll get a special-edition high roller item! Heads up - the Vegas Loot Event will only last for a few days. Make sure to play this Friday!" Source:Mafia Wars Fan Page * A loot event began on June 25, 2010 * A loot event on July 3, 2010 dropping Vegas Chips * An exclusive Vegas Mission starting July 10, 2010 * Vegas is open for V.I.P access on July 9, 2010 but not accessable till July 10, 2010 * Double The Fun weekend started July 9, 2010 with 2x mastery and 2x fight loot Viva Las Vegas! '09 June 2010' Your journey to Las Vegas is looming on the horizon, and you'll be extremely excited to hear some exciting news about Mafia Wars' newest city! Fighting and battle take the center stage in Sin City, as fighting becomes integral to conquering your enemies and completing your ultimate goal as the lord of the Vegas Underworld. Begin arming yourself and your Mafia with the best weapons, armor, vehicles and animals, as you'll need every advantage to defeat your opponents. This visit to the desert is a feast for the eyes - you'll be able construct your own casino, and then upgrade it so that it will be a shining 5-star resort. Each mission will have its own full-color piece of art to help narrate the exciting storyline. Every decision you make will have greater impact, so be careful of what path you choose to take your criminal empire. Destiny awaits. This time, what happens in Vegas definitely won't stay in Vegas. Las Vegas Properties We are hard at work on getting our new city, Las Vegas, ready for everyone. In the meantime, we thought you might enjoy a glimpse at our creative process, and how things in the game go from ideas and concepts to the amazing artwork you see in the final game. We have a top notch art team here at Mafia Wars, who strive to bring all of the designers' ideas to light. Here is an example of that creative process at work: this is what the "property" page for Vegas will look like. Each of the separate components of your hotel / casino complex can be upgraded individually, and look bigger and better as you upgrade them. In a future update we will show you some of the details about each individual property, but for now enjoy the finished work. 20:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC)20:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC)~~y Las Vegas V.I.P access Welcome, high rollers. The powerful Hill Brothers of Las Vegas are opening a private gambling room for VIPs only. To score a sneak preview to Mafia Wars Las Vegas, collect as many Casino Chip racks as you can. Send racks of casino chips to your mafia to receive more in return. Based on how many Rack of Chips you improve your odds to enter Las Vegas. You get one attempt to enter every 22 hours. The lights. The money. The corruption. Get ready.Las Vegas is coming soon. Prepare to bring your criminal empire to the desert and take on the powerful Hill Brothers who run this city. Many will try and fail. Are you ready to take over Sin City? Category:Location Category:Las Vegas